


Luffy x Reader Realization

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Modern AU, No Angst, Romance, Sick Fic, Sick Luffy, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: It took a bit longer but Ace figured out what they needed and she grabbed it all. Even picked up some extra snacks and drinks for Luffy’s blackhole for a stomach. Ace opened the door before she could knock.“Here, take this bag. It’s got the snacks. I bought you lunch, too. Did you call Sabo?” She was speaking a mile a minute, but she couldn’t help it. Luffy had NEVER been sick before. It made all of them nervous. Even Zoro had texted her for an update and he usually didn’t concern himself with sick friends. They’d get over it, he would say.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Makino, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Luffy x Reader Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr!

“Ms. (Y/n)!” 

The snap of a ruler against a desk had (Y/n) looking up at the face of her extremely angry teacher. Mr. Dracule didn’t like it when his students ignored him and with how much she’d been daydreaming, he disliked her as much as he disliked Zoro and his constant naps. Golden eyes stared into her (e/c) eyes and each second made her more nervous. 

“If you’re not going to pay attention, you can go somewhere else. I’m sure Smoker will be more than happy to take you.” 

(Y/n) gulped nervously and shook her head. Mr. Dracule’s eyes narrowed before he sighed and went back to teaching. Her friends that sat near her gave her sympathetic glances. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to pay attention! World History had a lot of interesting stories and Mr. Dracule never let the class get too boring. But her mind just happened to be elsewhere. 

She took a chance to check her phone one more time, but no new texts showed up. Ace promised that he would tell her when Luffy woke up but she still hadn’t heard a thing. It was almost noon and nothing! If it kept up like this, she’d just go home during lunch and forget the rest of her classes. She wouldn’t get much done in them anyway. Worry had taken over her thoughts and if Ace didn’t say anything soo- 

Her phone lit up and a picture of Ace asleep in a bowl of cereal popped up on her screen. She didn’t read the message. She could wait the next ten minutes until the bell rang for lunch. Getting in trouble with Mr. Dracule meant getting sent to the detention room with Smoker and she wouldn’t be able to leave if that happened. 

Just before the bell rang, Mr. Dracule called her name. 

“I’d like to see you for a few minutes after class, Ms. (Y/n).” She crinkled her nose in annoyance but relented. She had been giving him enough trouble. Not to mention he knew her father very well. 

The shrill bell rang out and most of her classmates rushed out. Nami and Usopp said they’d stay behind with her but she waved them off. She probably wouldn’t make it to lunch. 

(Y/n) packed her things and placed her bag on her shoulder. It didn’t take her long to stand in front of Mihawk’s desk. 

“Mi-” 

“Can you please explain to me why I’ve had to yell at you so much? I’m not going to keep doing this. Shanks asks about you. I won’t lie to him.” 

While most were terrified of him, her father had been his friend for longer than she’d been alive. She grew immune to his glare. But she knew he genuinely cared about his students. She wouldn’t lie to him. 

“Luffy’s sick. He got caught in the rain during the camping trip with Garp. Ace is staying with him until he has to go to work but he has to leave soon.” She let the truth behind those words hang in the air. He can’t tell her no if he doesn’t know what she’s planning. Though one of the other teachers might. 

Mihawk sighed. He pressed his fingers to his brow to try and keep his headache away. What troublesome kids. 

“Wait until 12:15 or Smoker will catch you. Mr. Brook will let you outside if you tell him it’s about Luffy.” She couldn’t have taken after her mother, she had to act like Shanks. He’d never hear the end of it from Smoker. He only hopes she doesn’t take advantage of him for acting so soft. 

Mr. Brook did let her out. And after she had reached the main gates, she pulled out her phone to check what Ace had sent. 

Freckles: He’s finally awake. I gave him some medicine this morning but that was last of it. Call me when you get the chance. 

(Y/n) clicked on his contact and pressed call. If there was anything Luffy needed, she’d pick it up on the way there. He answered after the second ring. 

“I was getting nervous. Are you on your way?” 

“Yeah, what does he need? I’m near the store. And don’t forget to call Sabo.” 

It took a bit longer but Ace figured out what they needed and she grabbed it all. Even picked up some extra snacks and drinks for Luffy’s blackhole for a stomach. Ace opened the door before she could knock. 

“Here, take this bag. It’s got the snacks. I bought you lunch, too. Did you call Sabo?” She was speaking a mile a minute, but she couldn’t help it. Luffy had NEVER been sick before. It made all of them nervous. Even Zoro had texted her for an update and he usually didn’t concern himself with sick friends. They’d get over it, he would say. 

“I had to call Ivankov because Sabo’s in a call. Then I called Marco to tell him I might be late.” 

(Y/n) listened while she rummaged through the medicine bag and took off her shoes. She followed the path she knew better than her own house and knocked on Luffy’s door gently. 

“Sanji’s going to drop off dinner after he gets home from his student council meetings so Sabo doesn’t need to worry about cooking tonight-” 

She opened the door slowly but stopped when she saw Luffy asleep on his bed. His face had a flush to it and sweat dripping off his brow. His breathing had no rhythm and his chest heaved at the effort it took. He looked miserable and it made her heart ache. 

“He’ll be okay.” Ace said, patting her back. But that didn’t help her much. She set the bag on the floor by Luffy’s bed and pressed her hand to his forehead. She hissed and pulled her hand back quickly. If he got any warmer, they might need to take him to a doctor. 

Unfortunately, while she ran to the bathroom to get Luffy a cold cloth, Thatch called Ace. Whitebeard needed them for an important meeting. Vista and Haruta couldn’t make it, so Ace HAD to go. He almost chucked his phone when he ended the call but he knew Luffy would be fine without him. This would be the most sick Luffy had been since he got food poisoning in middle school. 

Ace figured he could check over Luffy one more time before he left and he stepped back into Luffy’s room to do so, but stopped. (Y/n) sat on the edge of Lu’s bed. She brushed some of his hair from his face and grimaced at how sweaty he was. With shaking hands, she placed the cold cloth to his forehead. He could see tears pooling in her eyes but decided not to comment. 

“I’m leaving, kiddo. I’ll be back later tonight. Keep me updated, okay?” He looked away while she rubbed her eyes but glanced back just in time for her to smile at him. 

“Go before you get fired.” 

Though he had woken up earlier, he had yet to do so for more medicine. She kept glancing over the instructions. The amount of hours each one required in between doses and the side effects. She needed him to eat with some of it, but that would be the least of their worries. Even with food poisoning, he ate a mountain of food. 

While she read, Luffy’s eyes blinked open to see (Y/n) right there beside him. His head felt like he’d been hit with a mallet and his mind felt foggy. The overwhelming warmth that spread over him grew uncomfortable but not as bad as his throat hurt. He couldn’t even speak if he wanted. He tried but it only made him cough. 

She turned her head at the sound and gasped. Dark brown eyes stared into hers and she couldn’t contain herself. She flung her arms around Luffy and clung to him, but it threw him into a coughing fit. 

“Oh, no, I’m sorry, here.” She rooted around in the bags by her feet and found one of the sports drinks. She knew getting him to drink water would be a hassle and remained thankful about that health class she took that taught her about electrolytes and proper hydration. 

Luffy accepted the drink and gulped it down like he had traversed a desert without a single drop of water. She tried to keep him from drowning himself by holding him upright but somehow he didn’t make himself more sick. 

He was thankful to finally get rid of the itch in his throat. Sabo had given him some of his tea but that stuff couldn’t be any nastier. (Y/n) had grabbed his favorite flavor, too! He felt grateful for her but also a little weird. But he blamed that on being sick. 

“I’m glad you’re awake. I’ve been really worried. You’re over your time to take more medicine.” Luffy blanched in an instant. It caught her off guard and she couldn’t help but laugh at his adorable expression. He pouted at her, unsure why she found it so funny that he was miserable. 

“You’re really mean! I don’t want more medicine. It’s gross.” She tried to muffle her laughter for his sake but it became increasingly hard with his expressions. 

“I’m sorry,” Her voice was breathless with laughter. “But you need to take it if you want to get better. If you’re still sick by Wednesday, we’ll miss Zoro’s competition. He’s had three months to prepare for this. Don’t you want to see him win?” Luffy pouted but nodded. “Good, then open up.” 

Luffy swallowed the pills quick as he could, thankful when another drink pressed into his palm. He only chugged half of that one, unsure about how much it would make his stomach hurt. He never cared before, but with Zoro’s competition at stake, he knew he had to play it safe. Or else they- 

They wouldn’t go? 

“Wait, would you stay with me if I was still sick? Wouldn’t you go see Zoro without me?” (Y/n)’s shoulders tensed and she turned her head away. The action made his head spin from watching her but he couldn’t take his eyes off her. For some reason, he found his eyes drifting to her. Ever since the start of their school year, he’d get so distracted by her. He even walked into a door while talking to Sanji because of her! But he couldn’t figure out why. 

“Why would I go if you’re here?” The softness of her voice caught him off guard but then she tilted her head with a smirk. Though he didn’t need to know she did it to mask her affection for him. 

“Plus, Ace and Sabo would be busy and someone would have to look after you. Don’t need you crying about us leaving you.” 

“Hey!” The outburst made her laugh and before he knew it, he was laughing along with her. He felt better, even with the fever. She always knew how to make him happy. They’d been side by side since toddlers and not a day went by that he tired of her company. Ace would often tease him about falling in love with her but he didn’t know. Did he love her? 

Before he could blurt out his question, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She glanced at it in confusion until ‘Dad’ popped up on her screen. Oh no… 

“Hello-” 

“(Y/N)! Hawkeyes told me that you skipped school? What were you thinking? Your mother is going to kill me if she finds out!” A grimace crossed her features as she held the phone away from her ear. Even Luffy could hear how loud Shanks was shouting into the phone. 

“Hi Shanks!” He called out, making (Y/n)’s eyes widen in panic. “(Y/n)’s taking care of me because I’m sick! Don’t be mad at her!” A deafening silence fell over the receiver and (Y/n) internally prayed that her father wouldn’t get mad. She put him on speaker phone so they could both hear him. 

Instead, they were met with loud laughter ringing through the phone. It took him a full minute before he calmed down and (Y/n) felt warmth spread through her in embarrassment. 

“He didn’t say anything about Luffy. I get it. I was a teenager once. I’d sneak off with Makino sometimes. Young love is something else.” He said the last part mostly to himself but that didn’t stop Luffy and her from hearing it. She scrambled to take her father off speaker phone. She couldn’t even form a sentence. Shanks’ laughter was the last thing she heard before hanging up on him. 

“Young love?” Luffy’s voice tore her out of her internal panic but that didn’t help her at all. She turned so her back was to him and clutched at her phone. It had taken her years to figure out she liked Luffy and her father ruined it in seconds. Now she’s lost her best friend- 

“Ace said the same thing! He’s always saying that. Sabo, too.” She glanced at Luffy and found him brightly grinning at her. Of course he wasn’t bothered by it. When was he ever bothered by anything? 

“That’s why I always look for you. I’m not entirely sure what it is, but Ace says it’s love and Sabo said I’d figure it out but if this is what love feels like, then I’m glad it’s you.” She wanted to respond, tell him that she never expected something so sweet to come out of his mouth. He almost sounded like Sanji. But then he yawned and snuggled back into his blanket. The cloth on his forehead slid over his eyes and he huffed indignantly. 

She couldn’t help but smile. She took the corner of the cloth off his left eye to peek at him and he gave her his signature grin in response. Then she dropped it and listened to him splutter. What a fool to fall for. 

When Sabo entered the house, he made sure to be quiet. (Y/n)’s shoes were still by the door but she hadn’t picked up her phone when he called. He exhaled a sigh of relief at the fact that she was okay. They’d worried him. 

He stepped around the shoes and made a beeline for Luffy’s room. The light shone under his door, letting his heart calm. He barely had to push the door open. There they were. 

Luffy slept soundless on his bed, buried under blankets. The cloth on his forehead had slipped down to his collar but his complexion looked much better than when he left. And beside him, (Y/n) had fallen asleep in a chair with her head resting on the blankets. Sabo couldn’t stop himself from grabbing her phone to check if Shanks had called. He didn’t need her father breaking down their door and waking them. Just a text from Shanks to come home before 10 pm. 

When he set her phone back down, he noticed that her right hand had clasped tightly to Luffy’s. He chuckled softly, thankful that Luffy had someone like her in his life. He’d have to make sure he got her home in time. Luffy needed medicine soon, anyway. 

Though, he did take a picture to send to Ace. He wasn’t going to miss the chance to tease his little brother, after all! 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long! Please accept this with my apologies!


End file.
